Behind Those Eyes Lies a Story
by KissMe-hardx3
Summary: Kagome, a senior in high school, has had a fairly normal life, well that was until Inuyasha came along. That cold arrogant bastard, just had to come in at the end of her life as a student to turn every thing around...but she couldn't help but to watch him


**Hey guys! Well, I just got back to writing stories again…so I decided to change my pen name and start anew! (My old pen name was ladyofthedarkness if you must know) Well this is a new story and I hope u guy like it because I'm a little insecure about writing again!**

**Behind Those Eyes Lies a Story**

**Summary:** Kagome, a senior in high school, has had a fairly normal life, well that was until Inuyasha came along. That cold arrogant bastard, just had to come in at the end of her life as a student to turn every thing around... but she couldn't help but to watch him... there was something in his eye that drew her to him, something...something wrong in his eyes, something trying to force it way out only to be pushed back into the depths of his mind...she should have left things well enough alone, she should have listen to her conscious instead of her instincts, she should have turned the other way when she got lost...but that was not what happen...if it was...well...this story would have never happened...would it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…but I wish I did!

**Age:** Kagome is 17, Inuyasha is 18, and so are Sango and Miroku.

**:Yes, they are demons and mikos in this story:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Life Begins**

**

* * *

**

You ever think about fairy tales? How in every fairy tale the girl has to get saved from the prince and they live happily ever after? Ever since you're a little girl you expect some wonderful, handsome guy will come and take you away from your pitiful little life and you'd get married and have kids and be happy. Well, that's a piece of crap.

You might think want I'm about to tell you is romantic love story where girl has a terrible life, girl meets guy, girl and guy fall in love, and all problems are solved. If you expect that then get the hell out of my story, because that is not what happens. This is my story and I'm going to tell it how it happened, how it was meant to be told. No holding back. Who is this you ask? I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm going to tell you how it is I got to meet Inuyasha. And how our tragic love story began…

* * *

'_Well, let's start with me and my past. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Now I'm not going to say my life was average, in fact it was far from it. I am living with my mother, brother, and grandfather. Now there seems to be a piece missing in that little family. My father. That is where my life goes a little weird. My father was murdered when I was six. What does that have to do with my story, well get to that later. _

_ Now my father owned a rich advertising company, Higurashi Corporation. When he died we could have easily continued to live in our mansion, but my mother spared all our pain by moving into a shrine, in which my grandfather owns. There I was trained both in fighting and in my miko abilities. What is a miko you ask? Well, a miko is a priestess, and in my case that have supernatural abilities. Well that is enough about me, let's get to the real point that you're here. Where is my future going to take me?' _

I look to what I wrote and instantly crumpled the piece of paper on my desk. How was I ever going to finish this report by the end of school when I didn't even know what my future is for myself? It was just so goddamned frustrating! Deciding that it was time to give my brain a rest I turned around in my desk to my best friend, Sango Taijiya.

Now Sango had been friends with me forever. Sango's father was vice president of Higurashi Corporation. He and Sango's mother were also murdered, before Makoto, my father, was killed. Now the man had planned to take the lives of all the Taijiya family, but Sango and her brother, Kohaku managed to escape, by the help of their maid, Kirara. The man had also planned to kill the rest of my family, but already expecting this we escaped. Now my mother, Umeko, is head of the company until I reached the age of eighteen, where then I would take care of the company. We all used to have bodyguards, but since nothing had happened in fifteen years, my mother decided that it was useless to use so much money for nothing. Sango is now living in a three bedroom apartment with Kirara. Any how, back to the story.

Sango was in the same state that I was in, frantically write on the piece of paper, only to erase it. Just as she did that a hole ripped into the paper. Sango growled in frustration before crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it into the trash can.

"This blows." Sango blurted out stretching on her desk. I laughed, I mean it's funny how people say we are total opposites, we in reality of it all we are the exact same.

"Have anything planed after school?" I asked, it had been a month into the school year and already I wanted out. It was just so boring and it is my last year in the school, so there was more reason to leave, right?

"Yeah, I have to work. Kirara can't pay all the bills." Sango sighed, she had been working since, well, she was able to work. Kirara spent the days cleaning people's houses and didn't get pay that much. And since Kohaku still wasn't able to work yet, Sango was the main income of the house. Sango worked as a secretary during the day at Higurashi Corporation and as a waitress at a bar at night. I have yet to figure out how she managed to do all that and be able to handle school all at the same time. "Plus aren't you supposed to go to that business meeting today?"

"Oh shit." I had totally forgotten about it, thank god I had Sango for my last period everyday! Just as the bell rang I shot up and ran towards the door. "Thanks Sango! See ya!" I yelled over her shoulder before sliding to stop at the school entrance and turning around. "Uh Sango?" I said sheepishly scratching my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Sango swung the keys to her car on her finger. As soon as we got into the car we sped off. "God, Kagome remind me to thank your mom again for this car!" Since no one in Sango's family could afford a car, my mother had bought one for Sango so she could get to the places she needed. Once we got to Higurashi headquarters we walked to the elevator and up to the fiftieth floor. Sango walked to her desk as head secretary and I ran into my mother's office.

"Mama!" I was instantly shushed by my mother whom was on speaker phone with a client.

"So when will the drafts be done! I need them by six o'clock! I've giving you two weeks already! What else do you want! I have a deadline I hope you know and also…" the man from the phone yelled.

'_Uh oh… he's gonna get it.'_

"Mr. Saito I would really appreciate you not to talk to me in that tone! May I remind you that we are at the top of the ratings and I will not be treated like an underling! You either shut you hole or go to another company. I will not tolerate such a behavior! And to inform you, your drafts are on their way!" At that my mother hung up the phone and turned all her attention to me. People said my mother had inherited a temper from her mother, and apparently I had too. As you can see it ran in the women of my family. "Oh, hunny! You can't go to the meeting dressed like that!" I looked at my mother and then to the clock. Oh, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

I sat to the right of my mother at the long table which held two creative directors and a five company representatives. They were presenting different advertising strategies for the companies. I shifted in my chair and pulled down the skirt I was wearing. My mother had gotten Sango to get me a suit for the meeting. Oh, and did she get me a suit. She always wanted me to look more sexy, but I didn't really give a rat's ass how I looked. Well I guess you're wondering what the suit looked like. It was a pink pin-striped skirt that ended at my mid thigh, a matching jacked that had a low collar, and black pumps. 

For one the skirt was way too short for me. I'm next in line to be CEO, not fucking a slutty secretary, trying to sleep with the boss. Fuck I basically am the boss. Well, anyways just so I didn't look so whorish I tied my hair up and wore my thick framed glasses.

But did that work? NO! The representative still gawked at me. As soon as they saw me their eyes were glued to either my chest or ass. I mean fuck, I'm not even legal yet and they know it. I mean their like forty years old. If this is how it was going to be when I inherited the company I'm going to wear sweats and baggy shirts to meetings. I want to get jobs by how good my company is, not how many singles can fit into my thong.

* * *

Now that the meeting was over, where was Sango when you wanted to beat her into her ground? Oh well, this will just have to go on to my 'Get Her Back' list. So instead of looking for her I went to talk with my mother. But when I went into her office she wasn't their. So I decided to wait for her, no harm in waiting right. I looked around the room. It looked so professional and modern. There was room real furniture in the room, except for the glass desk and black business chairs. Even though there where no other furniture there were paintings all around the room except for the far wall, which was an entire floor to ceiling window that had a gorgeous view of downtown Tokyo. I walked up to it and put my hand to the glass. I remember when my father was here and he would hold me against it, I felt like I was a bird looking down at all the people walking on the sidewalks, they looked like ants. 

Suddenly a beeping noise came from the computer. I turned around and sat at the desk. There blinking in the screen was a notice box. As I read it I gasped. We were number nine on the charts! But that can't be just this morning we were at number one. It was impossible to drop eight spots. Unless, someone stole money from us.

* * *

**:Someone else's POV:**

There was darkness everywhere the only light that seeped into, emitted from the crack below the door that led into the hallway of the hotel. When you think about it a hotel was a fantasy world for the people. A place where you can be just about anything or anyone you want to be. Behind the doors can lie cheating husbands and wives, transvestites, or in this case murderers.

Yes, he was due to come soon. It was just past twelve o'clock and he should be arriving to this suite. In the bathroom, I waited. Waiting for the lights to come on and the show to start. I was crouched on the ground with a cigarette in my mouth. That was when the lights turned on and laughter entered the room.

'_FUCK! He was supposed to be alone.' _ I watched as the target sat on his bed with wife and six year old daughter. '_Better now then never.'_ I lifted my gun and shot straight on to the back of the man's head. I had to block out the screams as he shot the woman in the chest. If I paid attention to the screams I wouldn't make it through. Still living the women crawled to her daughter, whom was crying from fear, watching her family die in front of her.

"Run…..Lottie...run…" the woman gasped to her daughter, who began to run. I ran after the little girl and threw a dagger to the back of her head. I hated to do this she was just a little girl, but it had to be done.

"Momma?" was the last thing she said as she fell to the ground. I winced and walked back to the woman who was screaming at the sight of her baby girl dying.

"You murderer! HOW COULD YOU!" she gasped between her breaths. I looked down at the women and pointed the gun to her head.

"I'm sorry I truly am." I said before firing his gun. I put the gun away and ran my hand through my black hair. The cops would be here soon. And just like that I retrieved his dagger and jumped out the window. If it meant anything, I was truly sorry.

* * *

I slammed my hands on the desk, leaving a crack. I was mad, cross that out, fucking pissed. How could he let me do this, it wasn't the plan, it wasn't my job. 

"She was a fucking little kid Naraku. A FUCKING BABY!" I growled at the man sitting in a black leather chair with a smirk on his face. Oh how I fucking wanted to rip that smirk right off his mouth. His hand moved to readjust shit black business suit before clasping them back together.

"Well Adrian was the original target, but I decided to shake things up a little." Naraku was evil. How could I ever work for a man as evil as Naraku.

"You fucking bastard. It wasn't my job. You fucking son of a bitch." In an instant I was against the wall with Naraku's claws against the skin of my neck.

"If it wasn't because you are my best I would have killed you and your fucking mother by now, but I hold sympathy for you. This is your last chance, I will not tolerate you outburst again." Naraku let me go and walked back to his desk. He grabbed a folder off of it and tossed it on the floor on the room. "You are to attend Tokyo High where your next target will be given. Take Miroku with you." I picked up the folder and began to walk towards the door. "Oh and Inuyasha, don't fuck this up, or else."

* * *

**A/N I hoped you guys liked it! I mean I tried really hard to make this the best possible story! Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story! **

** XOXO,**

** KissMehardx3**


End file.
